


Тот, кто учит плохому

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Билли и Оди узнают друг друга лучше.





	Тот, кто учит плохому

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано к WTF Stranger Things 2018

В гостиной у Байерсов он был не первый раз, однако только сейчас у него нашлось время осмотреться. Местечко видало лучшие времена: потрепанная, разношерстная мебель из разных наборов, старый телевизор, диван, который настолько прохудился, что его застелили покрывалом, чтобы скрыть дыры в обивке. Билли не знал почему, но ему казалось, весь дом носит отпечаток Джойс: уютный, хаотичный и немного сумасшедший.

С виду гостиная могла показаться даже нормальной, вот только теперь он знал, куда смотреть. Залатанная дыра в стене, остатки газет, которыми Джойс заклеивала окна, подпалены на косяке от сгоревшего монстра в коридоре.

И девчонка за столом как нельзя лучше вписывалась в обстановку. Джейн собирала пазл, не обращая на него внимания. Для Билли это было внове. Его либо опасались, либо жаждали с ним общения, но уж точно не игнорировали его присутствие, как будто он пустое место.

Он откинулся на спинку дивана, вытянул ноги на кофейный столик и уставился на Джейн в упор.

— Так ты умеешь всякие штуки, — это было не лучшее начало разговора, и Билли мысленно скривился.

Джейн даже не подняла головы.

— Да.

— Поднимать предметы?

— Да.

— Сможешь сдвинуть машину?

— Сколько?

— Сколько что? — не понял Билли.

— Сколько машин?

Интересная постановка вопроса.

— Три?

Джейн кивнула и вложила кусочек пазла в картину. Он мысленно присвистнул. Окей, ей действительно нечего было его бояться. С такой силой она, наверное, и сейф из банка может вытащить без проблем и с собой унести.

— Ты родилась такой? — возможно, он задавал слишком много вопросов, но Джейн это не беспокоило. Пока.

Она пожала плечами.

— Папа говорил, что я особенная, сколько я себя помню. Мне нельзя было читать и писать. Нельзя было ни с кем разговаривать, кроме него. У меня не было личных вещей. Одежды. Целыми днями я тренировалась использовать свою силу. Я не хотела причинять боль животным, они меня боялись. Цистерна была хуже всего.

Билли слышал про цистерну от мелких, но одно дело — догадываться, что девчонку буквально пытали все ее детство, и другое — знать точно.

— Папа… проводил над тобой эксперименты? — решил уточнить он раз и навсегда.

Джейн безучастно кивнула, будто они говорили об обычной прогулке в парк, ее кудри качнулись вперед, скрывая лицо. Он дунула на челку, мешающую видеть.

— Вот же ссаный мудила.

Джейн заинтересованно подняла голову.

— Ссаный… Что это значит?

Билли достал зажигалку, закурил и длинно выдохнул струю дыма, смотря в потолок.

— Так называют людей, если они ведут себя очень плохо.

— Как мой папа?

— Как твой папа.

— А ты вел себя как ссаный мудила?

Он хохотнул и прикрыл на секунду глаза. Интересно, насколько ему самому грозила опасность от Джейн, если он скажет правду? Хмыкнув, Билли произнес:

— Постоянно.

— А сейчас?

Билли опустил взгляд, кое-что прикидывая, и прищелкнул языком.

— Стараюсь так не делать. Тебе, наверное, волосы мешают. Хочешь, помогу убрать?

Джейн долго смотрела на него в ответ, будто что-то решая про себя, а затем спросила:

— Я буду выглядеть красиво?

Облизав губы, Билли ухмыльнулся.

— Как насчет охуительно клево?

— Что это значит?

Он снял резинку с запястья и поманил ее пальцами.

— Иди сюда покажу.

Так их и застали Хоппер и остальные: пока Джейн сидела на полу между его ног, он сражался с ее волосами, вплетая мягкие кудри в косичку. На вопрос шефа «И что здесь происходит?» она тут же ответила:

— Билли не ведет себя, как ссаный мудила.

В наступившей тишине Хоппер с прищуром уставился на Билли, видимо, уже жалея, что оставил девчонку с ним в комнате даже на это короткое время.

— Неужели?

Билли переложил языком сигарету в уголок рта и широко улыбнулся. На этот раз слова были искренними:

— Так точно, сэр.


End file.
